


Caged Freedom

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: I originally wrote this poem set after Psycho III as a submission to the fan works section of the 50 Years of Psycho section of the fan site thepsychomovies.com in 2010.Because Jason, the owner of the site, apparently stopped or forgot to continue paying web hosting fees a while ago (and having the site set to "under maintenance" for at least several months before that), I've decided to dig out my original copy on my computer and repost it here.





	Caged Freedom

I hear a song,  
A beautiful tune,  
So melancholy, so sad.  
I can only think  
Of the things I want  
But could never have.  
All those people that died,  
“Those girls, and that man,”  
It was all Her fault.  
But could I be bitter?  
No. I am free.  
It is a painful freedom.  
I still have the memories.  
I no longer care about  
The woman in the shower  
Or the detective that followed her.  
They belonged to Mother.  
After twenty-two years I –  
I was starting to become free.  
If only it wasn’t for that woman.  
I did not like the shower girl’s sister.  
She made me lose my mind again.  
She paid for it. So did her daughter.  
I liked her daughter, though.  
She had her head in the right place,  
Or, at least, until her mother  
Went way too far.  
What is it with mothers driving  
Us off the edge?  
I hear that girl is still in  
The hospital, in the asylum,  
Like me.  
Only, I’m back. Because of her mother.  
Then Mother killed that woman.  
No – what did that nasty  
Reporter woman say?  
Aunt Emma killed that woman.  
Aunt Emma killed that nun, too.  
Honestly, if she had just left  
The two of us alone,  
No jealous fears,  
No jealous paranoia,  
The two of us,  
That nun and I,  
Could have stood a chance.  
Now Mother and Sister are gone.  
I am left alone.  
I am free.  
If I am to die, so be it.  
I can be in peace.  
I hope I can escape  
Both Mother and Aunt,  
And another vengeful Sister,  
In the afterlife.  
Let nobody become the madman  
I once was.  
I hear a song,  
A beautiful tune,  
So melancholy, so sad.  
I can only think  
Of the things I want  
But could never have.


End file.
